Daughter, Dog, Decepticons and Devastator
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: A series of 4 one shots in which Peaches deals with the four titular things. Something I came up with when I was bored. A little gift fic for my favorite authors Tatyana Witwicky and Soundwave0107, who I find to be very inspiring. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Note: A gift for Tatyana Witwicky and Soundwave0107 is what this story is. I will only be updating occasionally and will somehow remember to have scenes from the upcoming film Transformers: Dark of the Moon in here when it comes out.

Disclaimer: Tatyana Witwicky's characters belong to her, idea of Devastator being around belongs to Soundwave0107 and Transformers belong to Hasbro. I only own my OCs Peaches, Abby and Snowball.

"Who would have thought, that I would actually argue with Devastator, survive, apologize and get used to him being the way he is?" Peaches thought as she watched Abby, Sparrow, Techno and Annabelle. The last of the four of them was visiting for the weekend and had to spend time with the other 3 while Major Lennox was in a meeting.

"Why do you eat human food and use the bathroom when you don't have to do those things at all?" Annabelle asked.

"It's easier than always drinking energon and getting my systems cleaned out once every couple of months by Ratchet." The orange Pretender replied. She had figured that staying in her robot mode meant it would be easier to tell if all four sparklings were getting themselves into any danger.

Abby was trying to sit up, just as Techno could, from where she was on the blanket but wound up just lying down and playing with her toys.

Peach was smiling at her adopted daughter. "In time you'll learn how to sit up without falling over."

"Peaches look!" Sparrow was pointing at a seashell that she had found.

The femme did take a look at it. "Very nice; why don't you and Annabelle find some more but don't go too far away from me."

As Sparrwo and Annabelle went off to get some more seashells, Peaches looked down at the 2 younger sparklings that she was watching. Techno was falling asleep while Abby was still trying to pull herself up. The small infants were then picked up by the Pretender, who smiled as she turned her head to make sure that the older femmes had not gone too far away. "Poor Techno, surrounded by girls..."Peaches said. "At least when I'm watching all 4 of them."

A few hours later, Peaches was now just taking care of Abby and giving her a bottle. Sideways walked into the room and asked "So, how's it going?"

"Wonderful love, just wonderful." she replied. "I know it's not always going to be that way but that's how it is now."

Soon enough, Peaches began singing the lullaby that was sung to Dil in _The Rugrats Movie_ to get Abby to go to sleep. When teh Pretender ahd finished, she stood up next to her sparkmate and smiled.

"She's proof enough that not all fleshies are bad." Sideways said.

"Hey watch it, I was raised by humans and I know that already." Peaches replied. "If you want to have another kid, and by that I mean a Cybertronian sparkling, can we at least wait for a year?"

"why?"

"I can't take care of more than 3 or 4 sparklings at once while they're all this young. I mean, Sparrow's not going to be a toddler anymore in a few years but Techno and Abby-they will but then oen of us or Arcee or somebody won't mind watching them. In other words, when Abby's 1 or 2 years old, we can make sure she has a brother or sister so to speak. "

The ex-Decepticon that turend into a blue Audi smirked "Afraid of talking dirty are we?"

"Why would I tell you if I was?" the orange and red femme replied in a joking tone of voice, laughing quietly.

Both smiled as they themselves settled down into recharge. Peaches kept thinking about Abby: she was going to be much smarter than anyone else her age, she'd grow up knowing of thsoe who defended Earth from Decepticons, and she'd be able to recognize her parents in either robot mode or alternate mode after seeing them transform a few times. As far as tellling her about being adopted...that would be another story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was not only humans who could call dogs their "best friend". The Autobot Pretender Peaches could call Snowball that as well. Ever since she and Sideways had adopted the pet and their daughter, the orange and red femme made a point to walk Snowball every day.

Today was just that kind of a day. Peach was in her human mode, wearing a NEST uniform and taking Snowball around the island, making sure to clean up afterwards. When she finally got tired of doing so, the Autobot Pretender stopped to sit down and her dog sat with her.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how you could ever fight with Psyche and dislike Tai." She stated.

Snowball simply began licking the fake human girl who then fell over and started laughing. She was glad that she had a chance to do this after training hard all morning and getting Abby to be good while Ratchet gave the infant a checkup.

It was then that Tai was walking past them with Psyche. Snowball wanted to get up and go after the other dog but Peaches said "Stay! Leave them alone."

As it turned out, the two dogs only wanted to "play fight" rather than do the real thing. Both Psyche and Snowball ran towards each other, trying to pretend to fight each other without getting the leashes tangled up.

"I think we should ask Optimus about making a play area for them." Peaches stated nervously.

"Don't worry Peach; I'll ask him about that." Tai replied, grabbing Psyche's leash and taking her back inside.

The Pretender then took off the NEST Uniform revealing her regular orange and red outfit underneath and then lay back with Snowball lying on top of her, as both started "sunbathing", for lack of a better term…

20 minutes later, it was lunch time so Peaches took Snowball in to give her some food and water. Then the femme transformed into robot mode and went to get her daily ration of energon.

Unfortunately, the collie had other ideas and began following her mistress, surprising everyone else.

"What are you doing in here?" Ironhide shouted.

Snowball had immediately backed off and-

"She's lubricated right near me!" Sunstreaker shouted, jumping backwards

A very embarrassed Pretender named Peaches told Snowball "Bad dog! No more following me unless I tell you too!" She then grabbed some towels to clean up the mess.

Snowball herself ran to her mistress adn hid behinde her leg.

"You get out of here" the Pretender sighed.

The white dog whimpered and went out.

"Do you know that she-"

"Almost ruined your paint job, yes Sunny. I know that." Peaches replied, trying not to laugh.

"Don't call me 'Sunny'" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Sunstreaker, let it go." Optimus Prime said. "You must have patience even with non human organic creatures."

The orange and red Pretender tried to sneak away.

"Very funny Peaches. I was just about to say that I have approved Tai's plan for a small area for Snowball, Psyche, Mojo and Frankie to run around in." the Autobot leader replied. "It won't be ready for another week since Perceptor is working on it instead of Wheeljack."

"Oh, that's good." Peaches stated looking relieved.

"Until then, whenever you are not training, refueling, recharging or Tai is unable to watch Snowball, you are to keep her away from Sunstreaker, Ironhide and several other unnamed individuals. Is that clear?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir." the orange and red femme replied as she walked out...

Needless to say, not much happened that week with Snowball gettting into trouble, save for chewing on a pair of Galloway's shoes and shaking her wet fur all over Ironhide. Then when the week was finallly over, an excited Snowball was carried by Peaches to the now finished "pet play area" as the Pretender and her Technorganic friend called it.

"Thanks Perceptor." Peaches said.

"You're very welcome Peaches." he replied. Then he went on into some science-y explanation about how it all worked while the Pretender put her puppy into the fenced in area. The small dog was now running around while Peaches stood there smiling; it was going to be so much easier to deal with that dog but not as easy to deal with the enemy...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her first battle against Decepticons and Peaches wasn't so sure she was actually ready for this. She did remember everything that Chromia, Ironhide and a few others had taught her about battle but wasn't even sure what to do first until Optimus Prime gave the orders.

The Autobots Peaches, Optimus Prime, Chromia, Ironhide, Jazz and a few NEST humans were fighting against Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Soundwave, Ravage and Rumble. 5 against six wasn't a fair fight but then again, when were the Decepticons fair, Peaches thought to herself, as she punched Rumble and ripped his spark out.

It was the first time in her life that Peaches had killed anyone; it was a shock that she could do so. She saw Soundwave glaring at her, heard Ravage growling angrily at the loss of a fellow teammate and could smell the dead energon now burning the grass around them. The Pretender got up to fight again after having been knocked down by Starscream. She got close enough to shoot both of his wings, damaging them heavily.

"Oooowww! Frag you femme!" he shouted.

Peaches then grabbed him and knocked him to the ground, and took out a blade to slice him several times. "This is for my human caretakers!" she shouted, slicing near his sparkchamber, but missing.

"Decepticons, retreat." Soundwave ordered, then carried Rumble's body away.

As she was seeing this, Peaches couldn't help but notice that he looked-well, how could he look sad? The Pretender couldn't understand how the "villains" so to speak could even feel emotion...

This all happened the week after Tai had gotten chicken pox. Thankfully, Abby had already gotten the vaccine so Peaches wasn't worried too much. All she wanted now was to go back to that previous week, when she and Sideways had gotten time off to visit her human relatives. The only things she had told them was that Sideways was her significant other, she was doing military work and had adopted Abby and Snowball.

"It's not that I feel sorry-it's just that I'm having so many mixed emotions after having done that." she explained to Sideways and Barricade.

"Peaches, you'll get used to it."

"Cade, that's not helping!" Sideways pointed out. "I can't speak too much from personal experience but I do know that war is hard to deal with, even for those who are used to seeing blood and energon being spilled after a battle."

"I don't like fighting but I only do it because I want to protect everyone else." the Pretender said.

"Peach, don't worry." her sparkmate stated. "You can always talk to anyone here; we're all family and friends-mostly."

Peaches smiled thinking of Galloway and to a lesser extent, Devastator. She knew now that morals were confusing when it came to being on a battlefield but wasn't sure how to talk to Optimus abuot the whole thing or if she was even going to try...

The next time Peaches did battle, it was not on a mission. Rather, it was when she and Sides were on the mainland United States after having taken Snowball to the vet. The lattter two had escaped; now Peaches was fighting Mindwipe, a Decepticon who could hypnotise others and if that was possible, more deadly than Soundwave.

Mindwipe was trying to put Peaches in a trance "You won't go back to NEST base..."

"Ove rmy offlined chasis!" the femme shouted. How she was able to resist that was one thing; getting backup was another. Luckily, Sideways had called Optimus Prime to get there and he was able to drive Mindwipe off.

"Oh thank the AllSpark..." Peaches said, feeling like she was going to collapse. She then transformed into her human mode and got into Optimus when he had transformed into truck mode, then they were off to go back to Diego Garcie with Sideways following behind them, with a holographic driver sitting beside Snowball.

When they had returned, the Pretender had fallen asleep and was laid to rest in her room by the Autobot leader.

"I know that it is not easy to deal with the enemy but I believe that you are able to." he said. "For now just rest. The battle is over."

Peaches slept for what was only a short time when she woke up from a nightmare; in it, Mindwipe, Soundwave, Starscream and numerous other Decepticons were with her in some unknown territory. Nearly every Autobot and human soldier were dead and a fatally wounded Snowball was taking her last breath. "Sideways, I didn't do this, did I?"

"I don't know..what to think..." Sideways was saying. Peaches looked down to see the Decepticon symbol on her chest and heard Megatron's laughter as well as numerous cursewords from the ghoss of her friends and family.

"NNNOOO!" she was screaming...

Peaches woke up and looked around; she was still in her human mode, just in her room.

"Peaches, what's wrong?" Jolt asked.

"Bad nightmare..." she was shaking with fear now.

"I'll get Optimus..." the blue Autobot said running out.

The orange and red Pretender continued shaking until Optimus Prime had walked in there.

"What was your dream about?" he asked.

Peaches explained it and afterwards was saying "I'm not a totally heartless killing machine...I only want to do it when I have to and...I could never kill you guys." She continued to shake a little bit and had tears running down her face.

"Peaches, I know that that nightmare does not have a high possibility of becoming reality." Optimus explained. "I also know that you have done well so far, despite certain misshaps that result in rule additions to Tatyana's list."

The Pretender started laughing just a little. "I know, I kinow the Pepsi incident for one thing." she said. "Can I go play a video game with Tai? I need to get my mind off of this."

"You may."

Peaches immediately went to find Tai so that she could ask her if she had Kingdom Hearts and if so, could the technorganic teach the Pretender how to play? She wasn't totally relieved but knew that with her friends around, even the enemy was bearable...

Later the next day, Peaches was taking an oath in a ceremony that marked her as an official Autobot. "I swear to always fight for the greater good, to never harm sentient life and to always remain loyal to my friends, my sparkmate and my sparkling."

"Do you mean everything you say?" Optimus asked.

"I mean every word of it." she replied.

Ratchet then came up and welded an Autobot insignia to Peaches chest. She then sat down while Optimus started praying to Primus, asking him to bless Peaches and to keep her safe.

"Rise, Autobot Peaches." he said.

Peaches did so, to cheers from the other Autobots, Sideways, Barricade, Tai and just about everyone else on NEST base. She was determined to make the best of everything, even when she was battling the enemy. Secretly, she hoped never to face Mindwipe ever again...he was just too charismatic and persuasive...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a few days, Peaches was now doing several duties voluntarily depending on what day it was and when it had to be done. Being an Autobot was more than just fighting the 'cons as she had found out long ago. Today the Pretender happened to be riding in the cab of one of the bulldozer components of Devastator on patrol around the island. She was looking around for anything unusual to make up for the fact that she couldn't scan the area in her human mode.

Devastator himself didn't understand why the Prime had wanted Peaches to help him but didn't question the decision. He was trying to think of this as he drove along the beach; he remembered when Peaches had argued with him (of course, she had apologized later) and the fact that she was still sometimes uneasy around him but not anyone who was a Prime.

"You know, you're not so bad-ish. Why can't anyone else see it that way?" Peaches asked. "Yes, you have a right to be pissed off when someone insults the Prime, yes you can eat everything of Galloway's if we let you but still..."

_"Pissed off"? I don't-_ the Combiner started to say before the Pretender cut him off.

"I don't mean human slang for how they get rid of liquid waste!" she said getting exasparated. "Look it up for yourself; you're smart enough to do that."

_The human Internet is temporarily unavailable here and the "tech support" has been working since 5 a.m. trying to figure out what's going on._ Devastator pointed out.

Peaches sighed. "You should still be able to get on it or are you looking for an excuse for me to explain human things since I"ve lived with them most of my life?"

"Is there a problem here?"

Optimus Prime had come out to check on both the Pretender and the Combiner.

"No sir!" Peaches quickly said.

_She's lying; she was annoyed because I don't understand what's called "slang" and only wanted to ask her what some of it meant. Devastator argued._

The Autobot leader sighed. "Peaches, you are done out here for today. Devastator, keep patrolling and no more arguments with the Pretender, is that clear?"

_Yes Master. _Devastator answered.

Peaches got out of the cab and followed Optimus into the main hanger after transforming to robot mode. Soon enough, most of the Autobots were sitting down to get energon snacks and the orange and red femme said "i'm sorry Optimus; I really still need to work on my temper don't I?"

"That and some lessons in patience will be beneficial for future encounters with Devastator." Optimus Prime stated. "You've only been an Autobot for a week and you still have much to learn."

"I try my best to handle everything that comes with day to day activities here." Peaches said. "It's just taht I'm not always sure that I can."

A scream was heard from another part of the base.

"That white thing lubricated on me when I was in vehicle mode! She ruined my beautiful tires!"

"Oh Sunstreaker, you did deserve it but it's my dog so it's my duty to deal with your complaints about her." Peaches sighed. "I'll go get the towels."...


End file.
